TBW: Tampa Bay Wrestling
by hashtagxheel
Summary: Newlyweds John Cena and Mickie James used their powerball jackpot to start their own promotion, Tampa Bay Wrestling. Join them, their family and friends, and some ambitious wrestling rookies for the ride of a lifetime.
1. Meet the Roster

Chapter One: Meet the Roster

_**Hello, and welcome to my latest fic, "TBW: Tampa Bay Wrestling". It's about a wrestling promotion that John Cena and Mickie James form soon after they marry. Since all of the wrestlers are fictional characters, I thought it would only be fair to give you all this chapter to get acquainted with them and the plot. So here you go! **_

_Back Story_

WWE Superstar John Cena and TNA Knockout Mickie James were recently married. As a joke, John's best man, Randy Orton, bought the newlyweds a bunch of lotto tickets as a part of his wedding gift to them. As it turns out, one of the tickets was a winner. John and Mickie decided to use the jackpot to start their own promotion, Tampa Bay Wrestling, in their adopted hometown. Most of the roster is composed of young up-and-comers, and some even have family already in the business.

_Management, Trainers, & Announcers_

**-John Cena, TBW Co-founder/TBW Trainer.**

D.O.B.: April 23, 1977

Billed from: West Newbury, MA

Height/Weight: 6'1/240

Relationship status: married

Family: Mickie James-Cena (wife); Cameron Cena (sister)

On-screen role: Face

Finishers/Signatures: Attitude Adjustment, STF-U

Entrance theme: "My Time is Now"

**-Mickie James-Cena, TBW Co-founder/TBW Trainer.**

D.O.B.: August 31, 1979

Billed from: Richmond, VA

Height/Weight: 5'2/128

Relationship status: married

Family: John Cena (husband); Cameron Cena (sister-in-law)

On-screen role: Face

Finishers/Signatures: Mickie-DT, Long Kiss Goodnight

Entrance theme: "Hardcore Country"

**-Eve Torres, TBW General Manager.**

D.O.B: May 5, 1984

Billed from: Denver, Colorado

Height/Weight: 5'8/131

Relationship status: engaged to Ted DiBiase

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Finishers/Signatures: Swinging neckbreaker, handspring moonsault

Entrance theme: "She Looks Good"

**-Kurt Angle, TBW Trainer.**

D.O.B.: December 9, 1968

Billed from: Pittsburgh, PA

Height/Weight: 6'0/240

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Finishers/Signatures: Angle Slam, Ankle Lock

Entrance theme: "Gold Medal"

**-Lisa Marie "Tara" Varon-Szatowski, TBW Trainer.**

D.O.B.: February 10, 1971

Billed from: Los Angeles, CA

Height/Weight: 5'8/155

Relationship status: married to Rob Szatowski/Van Dam

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Finishers/Signatures: Widow's Peak, Spider's Web

Entrance theme: "Broken"

**-Randy Orton, TBW Trainer.**

D.O.B.: April 1, 1980

Billed from: St. Louis, MO

Height/Weight: 6'4/245

Relationship status: married to Candice Michelle Beckman-Orton

Family: Jesse Orton (brother)

On-screen role: Face

Finishers/Signatures: RKO, Rope-hung DDT

Entrance theme: "Voices"

**-Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, Commentator.**

D.O.B.: October 8, 1980

Billed from: Cleveland, OH

Height/Weight: 6'1/231

Relationship status: dating Layla El

Family: Devyn Mizanin (sister)

On-screen role: Heel

Finishers/Signatures: Skull-Crushing Finale, Reality Check

Entrance theme: "I Came to Play"

**-Alex Riley, Commentator.**

D.O.B.: April 28, 1981

Billed from: Washington, D.C.

Height/Weight: 6'3/251

Relationship status: dating Barbie "Kelly Kelly" Blank

Family: none

On-screen role: Heel

Finishers/Signatures: You're Dismissed

Entrance theme: "I Came to Play"

**-Christy Hemme, Ring announcer.**

D.O.B.: October 28, 1980

Billed from: Los Angeles, CA

Height/Weight: 5'6/116

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Finishers/Signatures: FFG—Flying Firecrotch Guillotine

Entrance theme: "Walk Idiot Walk"

_Male Wrestlers _

**-Jesse Orton.**

D.O.B.: June 16, 1987

Billed from: St. Louis, MO

Height/Weight: 6'2/230

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, a few tattoos

Relationship status: dating Cameron Cena

Family: Randy Orton (brother)

On-screen role: Face

Finishers/Signatures: St. Louis Stunner (RKO)

Ring attire: think Randy

Entrance theme: "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive

**-Tyler Levesque.**

D.O.B.: December 10, 1988

Billed from: Greenwich, Connecticut

Height/Weight: 6'4/240

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: Rebecca Levesque (sister); Paul & Stephanie Levesque

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think Triple H

Finishers/Signatures: Pedigree

Entrance theme: "The Game" by Motorhead

**-Darius Johnson.**

D.O.B.: March 15, 1986

Billed from: Compton, CA

Height/Weight: 6'4/245

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Heel

Ring attire: think M.V.P.

Finishers/Signature: Drive-By (Gut-wrench Powerbomb)

Entrance theme: "Straight Outta Compton" by N.W.A.

**-Travis Bateman.**

D.O.B.: January 20, 1989

Billed from: Minneapolis, MN

Height/Weight: 6'2/240

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think Motor City Machineguns

Finishers/Signatures: Twin City Twister (Tornado DDT)

Entrance music: "Hell Yeah" by Rev Theory

**-Aaron Copeland.**

D.O.B.: May 25, 1987

Billed from: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Height/Weight: 6'4/245

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, green eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: Adam "Edge" Copeland (brother)

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think Edge

Finishers/Signatures: Spear

Entrance music: "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge

**-Derek Garcia.**

D.O.B.: October 12, 1987

Billed from: Scottsdale, Arizona

Height/Weight: 6'5/250

Appearance: Dark brown hair and eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: Stephanie "Nikki Bella" & Brianna "Brie Bella" Garcia (sisters)

On-screen role: Heel

Ring attire: think Jack Swagger

Finishers/Signatures: Arizona Annihilation (Muscle Buster)

Entrance Music: "Up All Night" by Drake

**-Nash Rivera.**

D.O.B.: July 28, 1986

Billed from: Miami, Florida

Height/Weight: 6'1/230

Appearance: Dark brown hair and eyes, tattoos

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Heel

Ring attire: think Evan Bourne

Finishers/Signatures: D.O.A. (Crucifix Powerbomb)

Entrance music: "The Anthem" by Pitbull

**-Jake McNamara.**

D.O.B.: November 11, 1987

Billed from: Las Vegas, Nevada

Height/Weight: 6'2/240

Appearance: Dark red hair, green eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think John Morrison

Finishers/Signatures: The Jackpot (GTS)

Entrance music: "Numb/Encore" by Linkin Park and Jay-Z

**-Caden Lyles.**

D.O.B.: February 2, 1988

Billed from: Atlanta, Georgia

Height/Weight: 6'2/225

Appearance: Light brown hair, brown eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think AJ Styles

Finishers/Signatures: Caden Clash (Leaping reverse STO)

Entrance music: "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven

**-Todd Hunter.**

D.O.B.: April 9, 1986

Billed from: Dallas, Texas

Height/Weight: 6'3/235

Appearance: Blonde hair, brown eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Heel

Ring attire: think Dolph Ziggler

Finishers/Signatures: Lights Out (Full Nelson Powerbomb)

Entrance Music: "Get Up" by 50 Cent

_Vixens—Female Wrestlers_

**-Cameron Cena.**

D.O.B.: August 5, 1987

Billed from: West Newbury, Massachusetts

Height/Weight: 5'6/122

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes

Relationship status: dating Jesse Orton

Family: John Cena (brother); Mickie James-Cena (sister-in-law)

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think Maria

Finishers/Signatures: Attitude Adjustment

Entrance music: "Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena

**-Rebecca Levesque.**

D.O.B.: December 10, 1988

Billed from: Greenwich, Connecticut

Height/Weight: 5'4/115

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: Tyler Levesque (brother); Paul & Stephanie Levesque

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think Angelina Love

Finishers/Signatures: Billion-Dollar Blackout (Faith Breaker)

Entrance music: "My Time" by The DX Band

**-Devyn Mizanin.**

D.O.B.: May 22, 1987

Billed from: Cleveland, Ohio

Height/Weight: 5'5/125

Appearance: Light brown hair, hazel eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: Mike "The Miz" Mizanin (brother)

On-screen role: Heel

Ring attire: think Maryse

Finishers/Signatures: Back to Reality (Skull-Crushing Finale)

Entrance music: "I Came to Play" by Downstait

**-Elena Perez.**

D.O.B.: June 30, 1986

Billed from: Los Angeles, California

Height/Weight: 5'3/118

Appearance: Jet black hair, brown eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: Melina Perez (sister)

On-screen role: Heel

Ring attire: think Melina

Finishers/Signatures: Paparazzi Plunge (Last Call)

Entrance Music: "Paparazzi" by Jim Johnston

**-Roxy Silver.**

D.O.B.: July 10, 1986

Billed from: Columbia, South Carolina

Height/Weight: 5'7/135

Appearance: Lita-style red hair, blue eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think Lita

Finishers/Signatures: Seeing Stars (Swinging snap DDT)

Entrance Music: "Closer to the Edge" by 30 Seconds to Mars

**-Summer Coronado. **

D.O.B.: September 21, 1987

Billed from: New Orleans, Louisiana

Height/Weight: 5'5/123

Appearance: Sun-streaked blonde hair, green eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Heel

Ring attire: think Kelly Kelly

Finishers/Signatures: Sugar Rush (Killswitch)

Entrance Music: "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson

**-Felicia Jayson.**

D.O.B.: October 29, 1987

Billed from: Brooklyn, New York

Height/Weight: 5'7/133

Appearance: Naomi-style hot-highlighted black hair, brown eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think Layla

Finishers/Signatures: New York Nightmare (Bicycle kick)

Entrance music: "Knockout" by Lil Wayne and Nicki Minaj

**-Ricki Fallon.**

D.O.B.: August 1, 1986

Billed from: Chicago, Illinois

Height/Weight: 5'6/125

Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Face

Ring attire: think Candice Michelle

Finishers/Signatures: Fallon Fall (Swinging neckbreaker)

Entrance music: "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne

**-Mia Brandon. **

D.O.B.: March 21, 1987

Billed from: Seattle, Washington

Height/Weight: 5'4/119

Appearance: Blonde-highlighted brown hair, brown eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Heel

Ring attire: think Velvet Sky

Finishers/Signatures: Beauty Mark (Sit-out facebuster)

Entrance music: "Blow" by Ke$ha

**-Tori Dixon.**

D.O.B.: January 11, 1986

Billed from: Memphis, Tennessee

Height/Weight: 5'3/120

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes

Relationship status: single

Family: none

On-screen role: Heel

Ring attire: think Madison Rayne

Finishers/Signatures: Instant Makeover (Reverse STO)

Entrance music: "Undo It" by Carrie Underwood

_Titles _(inaugural Champions to be crowned in upcoming chapters)

**-TBW Heavyweight Championship.**

**-TBW Vixens Championship.**

**-TBW Florida Championship.**

**-TBW Tag Team Championship.**

**-TBW Vixens Tag Team Championship.**

_**A/N: So there's the roster for Tampa Bay Wrestling! I hope the back story helps tie things together and I hope you're all as excited to get this fic underway as I am(: Don't miss the next chapter. Review, please, and thanks for reading! **_


	2. Taking Over Takeover, Part I

Chapter Two: Taking Over Takeover, Part I

_John's P.O.V_

For all the times I'd blinked and all the times I'd pinched myself, it still hadn't sunk in. I had my own wrestling promotion. If you'd told me a year ago my beautiful wife and I would've been CEO's of our own company, I'd have told you that you were crazy. No disrespect to Vince, but Mickie and I don't plan on doing business the way he does. Tampa Bay Wrestling is, I guess you could say, helping young wrestlers get their foot in the door and make a name for themselves in the process.

Today was the big day, the day of the very first broadcast of TBW Takeover. I checked my phone; five minutes to show time. I was stressed out, and I really wasn't sure why. I was standing backstage and looking out onto the ramp and on to the ring. Looking around the arena, I could see that more people than I'd anticipated had shown up. I was so enthralled by it that I nearly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my wife, Mickie.

I kissed her hello. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there, with Christy?" I gestured out to the center of the ring where the ring announcer, Christy Hemme, was waiting for her cue to get the show underway.

Mickie shook her head. "What for? This is the first show, this is _their _night," she said, gesturing to the young members of the roster milling around us, "The last thing they need is Mr. and Mrs. John Cena stealing their shine."

I smiled. "Well put."

Just then, I heard Christy's voice begin to echo. "Ladies and gentlemen…"

That's when it sunk in. This was _real._ There was no turning back.

_Neutral P.O.V—During the broadcast_

**Mike: **_Ladies and gentlemen, let Alex Riley and I be the first to_ welcome _you to the first ever broadcast of TBW Takeover! I'm The Miz, and TBW management has promised a night to remember, so sit back and enjoy the show._

(Bell rings three times)

**Christy: **The following is a tag team match set for one fall!

"_Straight outta Compton! A brother with his finger on the trigger…"_

("Straight Outta Compton" begins to play and Darius Johnson comes onto the ramp.)

**Christy:** Introducing first, from Compton, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, Darius Johnson!

**Mike: **_So Alex, what's the back story on this mean-looking son of a bitch here, Darius Johnson? Not that that's a bad thing or anything…_

**Alex:** _*laughs* Say that to his face, I dare you. Anyway, Johnson is a former football star from East Compton High who turned down Division 1 scholarships and NFL recruiters to break into the pro wrestling business._

**Mike: **_We'll find out soon enough if he made the right choice._

"_And I'm up all night, my whole crew's in here, and I don't really know who Imma lose this year…"_

("Up All Night" starts to play and Derek Garcia emerges from backstage.)

**Christy:** And introducing his tag team partner, from Scottsdale, Arizona, weighing in at 250 pounds, Derek Garcia!

**Alex:** _And look who's come to support Derek Garcia in his first TBW match, his older sisters, Nikki Bella and the Divas Champion, Brie Bella._

**Mike: **_*yawns* Big whoop. People only care because there's two of them. Their brother on the other hand…_

**Alex: **_Well, Derek Garcia graduated from the University of Arizona with a degree in communications…so what the hell is he doing here?_

**Mike: **_*laughs* We'll see._

(Derek and Darius, both not the most likeable guys, sense a connection right away and shake hands in the middle of the ring.)

"_Gimme a 'hell', gimme a 'yeah', stand up right now…"_

("Hell Yeah" starts to play and Travis Bateman runs out onto the ramp.)

**Christy: **Introducing their opponents, first from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 240 pounds, Travis Bateman!

(The crowd cheers in response to Travis' high energy. He enters the ring, keeping his distance from Derek and Darius.)

"_You think you know me…"_

("Metalingus" hits and the crowd starts to cheer and Aaron Copeland emerges once the fog machines subside.)

**Christy: **Introducing his tag team partner, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 230 pounds, Aaron Copeland!

(Aaron makes his way to the ring, channeling his brother one hundred percent. He slides under the bottom rope, acknowledging Travis.)

**Alex:** _Second Superstar sighting of the night! Recently-retired eleven-time World Champion and Aaron Copeland's older brother, Edge._

(Bell sounds three times)

Derek and Aaron were the first two in the ring. Aaron smirked at Derek. "I hope you're as a bad a wrestler as your sisters."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "I hope you're as fragile as that constantly-injured older brother of yours."

"Asshole!" Aaron exclaimed, running at Derek full speed despite the small distance. Aaron hit a Thesz press and flattened Derek to the canvas and started raining blows on him.

"Get off of him!" the referee demanded.

**Mike: **_Whoa, looks like Aaron Copeland is wasting no time showing Derek Garcia how they handle their disputes north of the border!_

When Aaron got off of Derek, Derek sprang up and made his way to his corner, tagging Darius. Darius delivered a thunderous clothesline to Aaron, who was taken off his feet and landed flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

**Alex:** _Oh, and Johnson levels Copeland with the clothesline! Their team is now put on the defensive. Can Copeland and Bateman come back? We'll find out when Takeover returns from break._

(Cut to commercial break; fast-forward toward the end of the match.)

Aaron desperately thrust his arm through the middle and top ropes as far as it would go, but it was no use. Darius and Derek were making quick tags in and out and beating the shit out of Travis. It was Derek's turn again to have a go at the battle-weary Travis. He went for a standing dropkick, but Travis had the same idea, and now they were both laid out.

"Come on, Travis!" Aaron urged, beating on the ring apron to will his partner to his feet. The crowd's clapping got louder and louder as Travis and Derek both stirred. The two sprang up and made the tags at presumably the same time, Aaron and Darius charging at each other until…

**Mike:** _Spear! Copeland has hit Johnson with the Spear!_

Darius writhed in pain and clutched his ribs as Aaron hooked his leg. The referee slid in beside them.

"One, two, three!" he counted.

The crowd, Adam most notably, was on its feet as "Metalingus" tore through the arena.

**Christy:** Here are your winners, Aaron Copeland and Travis Bateman!

Adam entered the ring and held Aaron and Travis' hands above their heads before embracing his sweaty, worn out brother. He beamed at him. "That was one hell of a debut."

_Mickie's P.O.V_

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Adam hold Aaron and Travis' hands up in victory. I knew it made me happy just to watch, but I know it made Adam way happier. With him being retired now and his brother being victorious in his TBW debut, I think Adam could rest easy knowing his brother was well on his way to continuing the Copeland name.

I turned to see my sister-in-law, Cameron, my good friend and fellow trainer Randy Orton, and Randy's younger brother slash Cameron's boyfriend Jesse approaching me.

Randy grinned. "Did you see Little Edge out there?"

I laughed. "Yeah, he was pretty hard to miss. Let's not forget about everyone else, though."

"Well, they were all impressive, but…" Randy began.

Jesse cut his older brother off. "But Aaron outshined them all, just say it. Travis was pretty good, too, and let's face it: Derek wrestles like his sisters and Darius was a bigger threat on the gridiron than in the ring, am I right?"

Randy smiled and patted his brother on the back. "You took the words right out of my mouth.

"Cam, you're awfully quiet," I said, "are you nervous?"

Cameron smiled a little. "Yeah, you could say that."

Jesse wrapped Cameron in a hug. "Don't be; you'll do amazing, I know it."

Cameron let out a contented sigh. "Thank you, babe." She kissed Jesse just as we heard the bell sound three times and Jesse's blue eyes lit up. "I'll see you guys later; I've got some business to tend to."

_Neutral P.O.V—during the broadcast_

**Christy:** The following match is set for one fall!

"_Hey, nothing you can say, nothing's gonna change what you've done to me…"_

("Burn in My Light" hits and the crowd begins to cheer as Jesse Orton appears on the ramp. He strikes his brother's signature pose before heading to the ring.)

**Christy: **Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 230 pounds, Jesse Orton!

**Mike:** _On his way to the ring now is Jesse Orton, younger brother of the reigning World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton, who's seated in the front row. We could talk about his over-hyped brother all day, but what's going on with Jesse?_

**Alex:** _Jesse was a state-ranked wrestler at Hazelwood Central High School, his brother's alma mater just outside of St. Louis. Right after he graduated, he moved to Tampa with his brother to start training, and…_

**Mike:** _Alright, Alex, we get the idea. The kid is predestined to be the shit._

**Alex:** _*shrugs* Pretty much. _

"_I'm gettin' money man, I really don't care, now let me see those hands in the air, I said get up…"_

("Get Up" begins to play and Todd Hunter makes his way down the ramp.)

**Christy:** And introducing his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 235 pounds, Todd Hunter!

**Alex: **_Like Jesse Orton, Todd Hunter wrestled in high school, but he continued in college, where he wrestled at the University of Texas at El Paso on a partial scholarship._

**Mike: **_Meaning he was only partially good, right?_

**Alex: **_Possibly._

**Mike: **_That was a joke. I know for a fact my man Todd will be pulling off a win tonight._

**Alex:** _What makes you so sure?_

**Mike: **_Just watch._

**Alex: **_Looks like we won't be able to, for now, at least. We'll cut to commercial break and see how Orton and Hunter fair in their first match when TBW Takeover returns!_

(Cut to and from commercial break; fast-forward toward the end of the match.)

Jesse was trying to wear Todd down with a side headlock, and he was doing a good job until Todd forcefully chucked Jesse into the ropes. Jesse completely ignored the puzzled buzz the crowd was making. He ran into the ropes with plenty of momentum, planning to hit Todd with a wicked clothesline when he bounced off. As Jesse went to bounce off the ropes, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his ankles. The momentum caused Jesse to fall forward and flat on his face. As Jesse got to his feet, he saw a brunette standing there, staring back at him with a devious grin.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Devyn, what the hell are you doing here?"

Devyn Mizanin grinned. "I don't think I'm who you need to be worried about."

Jesse turned around, only to be kicked in the stomach by Todd. Todd smiled and set Jesse up for the Lights Out.

**Mike: **_See, what did I tell you? Todd is getting ready to pull off a victory. And the lovely girl at ringside is Todd's new valet, my baby sister Devyn._

The crowd booed at Todd and Devyn's actions as a dazed Jesse could do nothing but wait for the seemingly inevitable.

"_So, you think you're untouchable? Word life, this is basic Thuganomics!"_

Devyn whirled around as Cameron's music hit and the younger Cena came barreling down the ramp toward her.

Cameron shoved Devyn. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't _ever_ touch me again," Devyn said indignantly.

Cameron shoved Devyn harder. "Or you'll what?"

Distracted by the altercation outside the ring between Cameron and Devyn, Todd set Jesse down. He leaned through the ropes and started yelling at Cameron. "Go back to the locker room, Cena, and let your boyfriend get his ass kicked alone!"

"I'll go when your gremlin of a girlfriend and her ratty extensions go!" Cameron shot.

"She's not my…" Todd began, only to be cut off by…

**Alex: **_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is called the St. Louis Stunner! I think Todd Hunter is out._

**Mike: **_*groans* Come on, Todd!_

Exasperated, Jesse fell to his knees on the canvas beside the temporarily-immobilized Todd and hooked his leg. The referee slid in beside them.

"One, two, three!" he counted.

"Burn in My Light" played again as Jesse was helped by the referee to his feet. Cameron slid into the ring to join him and Randy was on his feet in the front row, screaming to Jesse how proud he was of him.

**Christy:** Here is your winner, Jesse Orton!

**Alex: **_So, what happened to Hunter's win, Miz?_

**Mike:** _Shut up, Alex._

Holding his jaw, Todd rolled under the bottom rope and out to ringside and Devyn rushed to his side.

"This isn't over, Cena!" Devyn called, "It's not even close!"

_**A/N: So there's the first real chapter! It was long, I know, but it's hard to sacrifice length for quality with these kinds of stories. What did you think? Don't forget; there are lots more rookies to get acquainted with, so re-visit the first chapter to look back at the roster from time to time. Thanks to wades wife, cenarko1986, CenaOrtonJames23, and JohnCenaRkoFanForever for their reviews on the first chapter(: Keep them coming! **_


	3. Taking Over Takeover, Part II

Chapter Three: Taking Over Takeover, Part II

_John's P.O.V_

Micks and I were waiting backstage as Jesse staggered toward us, with Cam at his side and Randy following close behind.

I laid a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Jesse nodded. "I'm tired for damn sure, but that's about it. I'll be fine."

"Does anything hurt?" Micks asked cautiously.

"Other than Todd and Devyn's pride? No," Jesse shot.

Randy grinned. "That was one hell of a match you had out there," he said, "Not to mention, Cam had your back."

"I need you guys to give me a match with that bitch," Cam seethed.

I winced. "Cam, look…"

"Don't 'Cam, look' me!" Cam said, "You saw what she did! She takes after that asshole brother of hers, and it's time to put that Ohio-bred nightmare in her place. Besides, with the tournament for the Vixens title coming up, if I hurt her bad enough, that's one less girl I have to worry about."

Micks smiled slightly. "I see where you're going, Cam," she said, "but all the matches for tonight's card are set. Eve's the general manager; I'm sure she'll give you a match against Devyn next week after what happened tonight."

I hugged Cam. "Think you can keep yourself from smashing her face in until then?"

Cam shrugged. "I'm not making any promises, Johnny."

_Neutral P.O.V—during the broadcast_

**Alex:** _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to TBW Takeover. I'm Alex Riley and beside me is my colleague, The Miz. He's a little upset about what just transpired, everyone, so you'll have to give him a little bit of a break._

**Mike: **'_A little bit upset' is an understatement! Cameron Cena thinks she can do whatever she wants because her brother and his wife are CEOs. I've just gotten word from the GM, Eve Torres, and Cameron Cena will have to face my sister, Devyn Mizanin, one-on-one on next week's Takeover. She'll get what's coming to her._

(Bell rings three times)

**Christy:** The following is a Vixens tag team match scheduled for one fall!

"_All eyes on me when I walk in, no question that this girl's a ten, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful…"_

("Pretty Girl Rock" can be heard and Summer Coronado appears on the ramp.)

**Christy: **Introducing first from New Orleans, Louisiana, Summer Coronado!

(The crowd responds negatively to Summer's snooty vibe, who just ignores them and poses on the ring apron before entering the ring.)

**Alex:** _Our first Vixens match just happens to be a tag team match. Kind of appropriate, I guess, __since we'll be crowning our both sets of Tag Team Champions next week. Are you excited for this upcoming match, Miz?_

**Mike: **_Is my sister out there?_

**Alex:** _No._

**Mike:** _Well, there goes your answer._

("Paparazzi" tears through the arena and Elena Perez can be seen while her red carpet is rolled out, complete with photographers.)

**Christy:** And introducing her tag team partner, from Los Angeles, California, Elena Perez!

(Elena sashays down to the ring and performs her older sister's signature ring entrance of a split.)

**Mike: **_I've always loved that entrance._

**Alex:** _Don't we all? And now we'll be seeing it twice as often, with Elena Perez here in TBW and her older sister, Melina, on Monday Night Raw. I swear, Miz, dreams really do come true!_

"_No, I'm not saying I'm sorry…"_

("Closer to the Edge" starts to play and Roxy Silver runs down the ramp, high-fiving the spectators on her way to the ring.)

**Christy:** Introducing their opponents, first, from Columbia, South Carolina, Roxy Silver!

**Alex: **_*sarcastic* That red hair…those clothes…that energy…you know, I've seen all of those things somewhere. Roxy Silver reminds me of someone, I just can't remember who…_

**Mike: **_Oh, you mean she reminds you of Lita, right?_ _Well, anyone who's gone through enough trouble to look that much like Lita better be just as good._

"_One, two, is this on?"_

("My Time" can be heard and the crowd starts cheering as Rebecca and Tyler Levesque walk out.)

**Christy:** And introducing her tag team partner, accompanied to the ring by Tyler Levesque, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Rebecca Levesque!

**Mike:** _Wonderful, some more spoiled, pre-favored members of the roster, like Cameron Cena. Damn family hook-ups…_

**Alex:** _Miz?_

**Mike: **_What?_

**Alex:** _What about your sister?_

**Mike:** _Devyn is an exception. Like I was gonna say, Rebecca Levesque's twin brother Tyler is accompanying her to the ring tonight. Their parents, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, are seated next to Edge, Randy Orton, Melina, and the Bella twins, who are all supporting their siblings in their TBW debuts._

**Alex:** _That's correct, Miz. So far, Edge's brother Aaron Copeland and TBW trainer Randy Orton's brother Jesse both came out on the winning ends of their respective matches; Nikki and Brie Bella's brother Derek Garcia wasn't so lucky. We'll see whether Triple H and Stephanie McMahon will be celebrating Rebecca Levesque and Roxy Silver's victory or if Melina will cheer Elena Perez and __Summer Coronado to a win when TBW Takeover returns._

(Cut to and from commercial break; fast-forward to the end of the match.)

Rebecca and Roxy were firmly on the offensive. Right now, Summer was on the receiving end of the punishment. They had her so worn down that they could have gone for a cover at any time.

Rebecca positioned herself near the ropes and grabbed the back of Summer's tights before executing a slingshot Suplex. She stood up and held her hand out to tag Roxy in. Summer was lying face-down on the canvas and Roxy grabbed her by her hair to get her to her feet; she took too long, though, because Summer turned that into a single-knee facebreaker, sending Roxy reeling.

Rebecca pounded on the turnbuckle. "Goddamnit!"

**Alex: **_Oh, and what a counter from Summer Coronado! Will this give her enough time to make the tag?_

Summer staggered to her corner and tagged in Elena. Elena stepped between the ropes, sizing Roxy up. Roxy backed into her own corner, and then went charging at Elena. At just the right time, Elena grabbed Roxy by her hair and hit the Extreme Makeover (_**A/N: Charging spinning 180º facebuster.**_)

**Mike:** _I see Elena's been taking some moves from her sister's playbook. Roxy Silver could be out, folks._

Elena rolled Roxy over and hooked her leg.

"One, two…!" The referee counted, but Roxy kicked out at two, to which the crowd cheered.

Roxy stumbled to her feet and Elena was seething. Roxy backed into a corner and Elena came charging at her, with Roxy moving out of the way just in time. Roxy jumped down to the arena floor and grabbed Elena by the neck and quickly let go, sending her flying backwards. With Elena in perfect position, Roxy decided to do what she'd vowed not to do in her first match.

**Mike:** _Is Roxy Silver climbing to get to the top rope? What the hell is she thinking?_

Positioned standing on the top rope, Roxy took one last look over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and went for it.

Summer didn't like how this scenario was going. She didn't intend on losing her first match, and here her partner was, a millisecond from being put away with a moonsault. Tyler tried to signal to the referee that Summer was getting down from the ring apron to do something devious, but it was no use; on Roxy's way down, Summer pushed Elena out of Roxy's range.

**Alex:** _Oh, and Elena rolls out of the way! _

Elena jumped to her feet and grabbed Roxy by the hair. The crowd, with the exception of Melina, booed as she set Roxy up for the Sunset Split. After one last scream, she executed it.

**Mike: **_I'm sure you've all seen that move. It's called the Sunset Split, and there's no way Roxy can come back from that._

"One, two, three!" the referee counted.

"Paparazzi" began to play as Summer slid under the bottom rope to join Elena in celebration.

**Christy:** Here are your winners, Elena Perez and Summer Coronado!

Rebecca's jaw hit the canvas; she couldn't believe she'd just lost! She didn't place the fault with Roxy, though. It was only the first show and those bitches were already playing dirty. With Elena and Summer's backs turned, Rebecca slid into the ring. Roxy, who was just getting to her feet, caught the look that Rebecca shot her and nodded. Almost simultaneously, Rebecca grabbed Summer's shoulder and Roxy grabbed Elena's shoulder and whirled them around and they each dealt them a swift kick to the midsection. Roxy took Elena head under her arm and set her up for Seeing Stars; Rebecca placed Summer's head between her legs and set her up for the Billion-Dollar Blackout. At the same time, the Vixens executed their finishers, whipping the crowd into a frenzy. Rebecca and Roxy both figured that losing sucked, but, hey, at least revenge was sweet.

_Mickie's P.O.V_

Shaking my head, I approached John backstage after the Vixens tag team match. "That was _so_ uncalled for. I need to have a little chat with Becca…_and_ Paul and Steph."

John raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you watching? Summer pushed Elena out of the way when Roxy was going for the moonsault!"

"So? That warrants Becca and Roxy knocking Elena and Summer unconscious after the match?" I asked, "I mean, I know I used to be psycho, but even _I_ know that's not cool."

"So Becca and Roxy were just enacting a little revenge; don't be so harsh," John goaded.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," I insisted.

"No, but three lefts do," John joked.

"I'm being serious!" I laughed, "It's only the first night and everyone's getting involved in matches and starting fights and attacking each other! We've gotta get a handle on this, sweetheart."

"Can that start tomorrow?" John asked, "'Cause another match is about to start."

I rolled my eyes and kissed my immature husband. "Sure."

_Neutral P.O.V—during the broadcast_

(Bell rings three times.)

**Christy: **The following match is set for one fall!

"_Well__, I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you…"_

("Paralyzer" plays and Caden Lyles emerges on the ramp.)

**Christy: **Introducing first, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at 225 pounds, Caden Lyles!

**Mike: **_So, what's the story on Caden Lyles?_

**Alex:** _Well, like Christy just said, he's from Atlanta. He played baseball since Little League and all the way up through high school, eventually earning a scholarship to the University of Georgia. He was drafted by the Atlanta Braves, but cut from the team during spring training. According to him, he's always loved professional wrestling as much as baseball._

**Mike: **_Oh, really now? Well, tonight we'll find out where Lyles belongs: in the ring or in the dugout. _

"_Time to play the game…"_

(The crowd starts cheering as "The Game" echoes throughout the arena and Tyler Levesque appears on the ramp, reminding everyone of his father.)

**Christy: **And introducing his opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 240 pounds, Tyler Levesque!

**Mike: **_Some people just don't need an introduction, ladies and gentlemen. Some people don't need to make their back story known, and the Levesque twins are two of those people. Their family is industry royalty, and we just saw Rebecca Levesque in action, and now it's Tyler Levesque's turn to show us what he's got…well, when we return from commercial, that is._

(Cut to and from commercial break; fast-forward towards the end of the match.)

During the commercial, Tyler was pleased to see his sister had come down the ramp and was now perched at ringside.

**Alex: **_And it would appear Rebecca Levesque is returning the favor, as she's come down to support her brother in his match against Caden Lyles, who's matched Tyler Levesque blow-for-blow thus far._

With Tyler on one side of the ring and Caden on the other, the two young men charged at each other with the same idea—clothesline. By the time they realized how badly this was going to end, it was too late and both of them wound up laid out.

**Mike: **_Oh, and Levesque and Lyles had the exact same idea! Neither one of them is stirring and the referee is beginning his ten count_.

Dazed, Tyler looked up to see the ref counting. He was already on six! The urgency pulsing through his veins willed Tyler to his feet. Caden stood up around the same time. Caden felt the same urgency that Tyler did, and shared his desire to end this match as soon as possible.

Caden went for a standing dropkick, pushing Tyler into the ropes. He took this as the perfect opportunity to put his opponent away with the Caden Clash.

**Mike:** _I can't possibly be the only person who sees that look in Caden Lyles' eyes. He's ready for a victory, folks._

Caden jumped to perform his finishing maneuver, but Tyler's ring savvy told him to grab onto the ropes, flinging Caden off of him and sending his crashing into the mat. _It was now or never._

Tyler grabbed Caden and set him up for the Pedigree as the crowd got rowdy. After a couple seconds of delay, Tyler executed _his_ finisher.

**Alex: **_I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, ladies and gentlemen. Caden Lyles is done._

Tyler rolled Caden over and hooked his leg as the referee bounded over to them.

"One, two, three!" he counted.

"The Game" began to play as an exasperated Tyler had his hand raised by the referee. The ecstatic Rebecca slid under the bottom rope to envelop her brother in a hug.

**Christy: **Here is your winner, Tyler Levesque!

After a couple seconds of looking around, Tyler spotted his parents in the front row. His mother was smiling and his dad gave him a thumbs up. That was all the confirmation he needed that this was exactly where he belonged.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Kind of chaotic, huh? Well, that's because I need to get feuds going since the inaugural champions will be crowned soon. Thank you for the feedback on the previous chapter; I appreciate it! Review please!(: **_


End file.
